


Chocolate Chips

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, dean protecting sammy as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester likes to use chocolate chips as a reward, but they're gone before he has the chance to use them. Who ate them, and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chips

Sam and Dean were still kids when they stayed at a hotel in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Dad had gone out on a hunting trip, and Dean had gone outside to buy a pop from the vending machine down the hall. Sam, left to his own devices, found a bag of chocolate chips sticking out of a duffle bag.

The chocolate chips were slightly melted, semi-sweet, and hidden in the bag Dad hadn’t taken with him. Sam reached curiously for the bag of treats and began to eat them. They were delicious.

Eventually, pop in hand, Dean came back to the room, discovered Sam with chocolate covering his face, and shook his head.

“We need to clean you up, Sammy,” he said with a huff of impatience and amusement.

As he shook the empty bag, Sam allowed Dean to wash his face.

The two were asleep when John came home. John frowned to find that Dean wasn’t awake, guarding his brother.

He approached Dean, who immediately woke up, ready to bolt if they needed to.

“Who ate the chocolate chips?” John asked curiously.

Dean hesitated. Something in Dad’s eyes seemed ominous.

“I did,” Dean lied. He does that now and then.

“Damn it, Dean,” John growled, “those were for Sammy’s first hunt.”

“Sam hasn’t been on a hunt yet,” Dean noted.

“I was going to take him out tomorrow night. I’ve got enough ghosts here to last me a month.”

“He’s not ready,” Dean protested. “He doesn’t even know about us yet.”

“Well, he’s gotta find out. I’m gonna get more chocolate chips tomorrow, then I’ll take him out the next day for his first hunt. I’m very disappointed in you, Dean. You know how important it is that we’re on our guard. Sam’s old enough to take care of himself now.”

The next evening, John walked in to find that the chocolate chip bag was once again empty. He scolded Dean, who said nothing, while Sam slept happily.

For a week, this routine continued. Finally, John came in to see Sam, alone, eating chocolate chips a fistful at a time.

“Sammy?” John said. “Why are you eating those chocolate chips?”

“Dean said if I eat them all every night, there will be more in the morning. He was right! I ate the bag the first night, and there was another waiting the next night! I’ve had chocolate all week!”

Realization dawned on John, who immediately sighed, ruffled Sam’s hair, and left.

Dean came in a few minutes later, pop in hand. He hadn’t seen John making his way furtively out of the hotel. Dean smiled at Sam’s chocolate covered face, offered to wash him up again, and threw away the empty bag of chocolate chips.

John never told Dean that he knew about the lie, nor did he force Sam onto a hunt for another year and a half. Dean never told John or Sam the truth, and he never ate chocolate chips plain after that. Sam doesn’t remember it at all, but he still loves chocolate chips, despite his health food mania.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome always.


End file.
